Right Mistake
by XtalCat
Summary: The seventh year. Surprises and mistakes await everyone. Will Pansy ever stop idolizing Draco? Will Hermione and Draco ever get along? More importantly, if they do, what will Ron and Harry think? My first fanfic. Don't be too hard on me.


Right Mistake

Chapter 1 – The Beginning of the End

**HERMIONE'S POV**

It is the beginning of my 7th year at Hogwarts. Beginning of my last year. I couldn't even believe this was it. After all this time I couldn't believe my student life was coming to an end. My name is Hermione Granger. I am a witch. Yes, you read right, a witch. I have been studying for the past 6 years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My friends are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry Potter was only an infant when he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort. Voldemort was a wizard who dedicated himself to the Dark Arts and acquired several followers in the process. They were bringing chaos to the wizarding world when Voldemort himself killed Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, with a powerful spell, and when attempting to do the same to Harry himself, the spell backfired and hit Voldemort. Being the powerful dark wizard that he was, he survived the killing spell, Avada Kedavra, but fled the wizarding world being only a shadow of what he once was. Voldemort's followers were nothing without their leader and ended up either going to the wizard prison, Azkaban, or stated they were under the Imperius curse and were unable to think or act on their own (yeah, right!). Harry Potter then became a celebrity ridding the wizarding world of such an evil wizard and was sent to live with his only living family, who were Muggles. Muggles are what us wizards call people who do not do magic. When he turned 11 years old Harry finally discovered he was a wizard when he received his admission letter to Hogwarts. Since then the Dark Lord Voldemort has returned. The three of us have fought against Voldemort and his followers, called Death Eaters, while trying to keep up with our homework.

And so our last year has started. We were on platform 9 ¾ and about to board the Hogwarts Express, a red train that took us to our school.

"Earth to Hermione. Wake up Hermione!" Ron yelled in my ear. I turned my head to the left, looked into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Sorry Ron" I said as I started boarding the train followed by Ron and Harry. Harry was holding a cage, which contained his distinguished snowy owl, Hedwig. Ron was holding a cage, which also contained an owl, but would probably be called anything but distinguished. Ron's owl was a small, grey, and extremely agitated Scops owl named Pigwidgeon. I on the other hand was carrying my ginger cat, Crookshanks, in his carrier. We started walking down the train looking for an empty compartment.

"What's wrong Hermione? You seem distant," Harry asked as we walked into a compartment. Harry and Ron set their owl's cages overhead and I let Crookshanks out of his carrier and watched as he settled down to sleep in a seat. As I sat down I looked at Harry, who sat across from me along with Ron.

Both had grown so much! Ron was tall and lanky with messy red hair and a splash of freckles on his face. Harry had unruly black hair, penetrating green eyes that were always covered by his black horn rimmed glasses. He had also grown taller and was no longer as skinny as he used to be.

"It's just that this is our last year guys," I groaned. They both stared at me.

"I know what you mean," Harry started, "I can't believe that this is our last year! We've done so much at Hogwarts. How will it be never going back?" Ron stared at his feet. There was a silence for a few minutes while we thought about the past, present, and future. Suddenly Ron jumped up and Harry and I looked at him in surprise. Crookshanks lifted his head and looked at him reproachfully.

"We'll just have to make this the best year ever!" he announced. The three of us looked at each other and smiled. Harry also stood up.

"Brilliant Ron. We will make this the best year Hogwarts has ever seen!" Both Harry and Ron looked down at me,

"What do you say Hermione, would you like to join us in making this the best year at Hogwarts ever?" Ron asked me. I stood up and beamed at my friends,

"Of course!" We started laughing and hugged each other in a group hug. We then heard a sneer coming from the door of the compartment,

"Well if it isn't Saint Potter, Weasel, and Miss-Know-It-All having another nauseating moment." As I turned my head I already knew who was at the door, Draco Malfoy.

"Beat it Ferret!" Ron retorted. When my eyes first fell on Malfoy I felt my breath catch in my throat.

_Wow! _I thought. Draco Malfoy had gone through some changes during the summer. His hair was still its white blonde, hanging a bit past his ears, his silver eyes held their coldness. He was probably over 6 feet tall, his chest filling his white button down shirt. I could distinctly see muscles, _When did Malfoy get muscles? _I thought. My eyes then continued down to his black slacks. _Always so well dressed… _

"What are you looking at Granger?" Malfoy sneered. My eyes flew to his face, open in surprise. _Was I staring? _I thought, _Oh Merlin, I was staring. _Before I had a chance to answer though Harry snarled,

"What do you want Malfoy?" I saw Malfoy lean against the doorframe smoothly and thought _Merlin how can he always be so composed?_ _What am I thinking!_ _This is Malfoy! _I slightly shook my head as I tried to clear it. When I looked back up Malfoy was looking at me with an amused look on his face, his mouth holding its infamous smirk. I glared at him.

"I am only here to take the Head Girl to the Head Compartment." Malfoy said smoothly.

I looked at him in shock, "_You _are here to take _me _to the Head Compartment?" I asked.

"Don't get any ideas mudblood, if it were for me I wouldn't be here at all." He growled, his eyes full of hatred as he looked down at me. With that he turned and left me with my mouth open in awe.

Harry and Ron both wanted to run after Malfoy and hex him into oblivion but I held onto them. Mudblood was a demeaning word that wizards used on witches/wizards that were born from non-magic people. My parents were Muggles. Even though I had heard the name from Malfoy so many times before, it still hurt. I held both Ron and Harry.

"Stop it. It's not worth it." I said to both of them, "Malfoy will always be a git, and besides I_ do _have to go to the Head Compartment. Although I can't understand why Professor Dumbledore would make _him,_ out of all people, Head Boy." I started gathering up my belongings and they stared at me.

"I don't know how you're going to stand Malfoy living so close to you all year long." Ron said.

I smiled at both of them, "I'll see you guys in a bit ok?" I giggled. "Keep an eye on Crookshanks for me." I said looking down at my cat while he peered at me curiously and meowed.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon," I cooed while scratching his ears.

"You tell us if Malfoy does anything to you," Harry said.

"Yeah, if he does anything I'll make him wish he was never born." Ron balled up his left hand into a fist and punched into his right hand.

"Don't worry guys, I can take care of myself." I said as I turned leaving both of them staring at me.

_I can't believe I will have to spend so much time with Malfoy this year! _I thought for about the hundredth time as I stopped in the hallway outside the compartment. Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster at Hogwarts. Every year he would choose a boy and girl in their 7th year to be Head Boy and Girl. These two were usually the smartest students in their year and would patrol the halls at night along with other duties. I was chosen as Head Girl and Malfoy was chosen as Head Boy. Since I wasn't really Malfoy's _friend _I didn't know how his grades were. He was selected as prefect in our 5th year. Oh yes, prefects are selected out of the 5th years. There are 2 per House. Wait a second, you don't know what I'm talking about do you?

Well Hogwarts students are divided into 4 Houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. These Houses were formed back when Hogwarts was first founded. The school was founded by four of the greatest wizards and witches of their time, over a thousand years ago, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. For a number of years, they worked together just fine. Each of the founders took a group of students to be in their own house and even though they had differences of opinion about who should be trained, the house system helped them all to work together. However, as the years went by, the differences between Gryffindor and Slytherin became a serious rift. Salazar Slytherin believed that only pureblood witches and wizards should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Eventually Slytherin left the school. Slytherin was a follower of the Dark Arts, and his House was the one that most begat followers of the Dark Lord. How do I know all this you ask? I did tell you only the smartest students became Heads. I am the smartest witch in my year, if I do say so myself.

Well as I was saying, 2 prefects are chosen per House out of all the 5th years. Ron and I were chosen as prefects in our year. Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were chosen in their year. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Malfoy was selected as Head Boy and I was Head Girl.

**DRACO'S POV**

"So are you coming or what!" I was shook out of my thoughts when I heard Malfoy yelling at me.

"So are you coming or what!" I yelled at her. I couldn't help it. I had been staring at her for the past 5 minutes while she was lost in her thoughts. Granger had grown up. I guess I never really paid attention; she is after all a filthy mudblood. As I found my eyes trailing down her body my breath caught in my throat. She had grown, a lot. Since she was not yet in her school robes and was wearing tight low rise jeans and a black tank top, I could see her full breasts under her shirt, my eyes continued down to her flat stomach. As my eyes went lower my heart rate quickened. Those pants left little to the imagination. Her thighs were so womanly and supple, I couldn't help but think _Mmm, I wonder what it would feel like to part those thighs… _I shook my head in shock, _What! This is the mudblood, the filthy mudblood. Pull yourself together! _I was so angry with myself I yelled at her.

She looked at me, finally noticing I was there. She sighed and looked away as I turned heading for the Head Compartment at the front of the train, leaving her to follow me. When I reached the door I opened it and didn't bother to hold it open. She followed me in and I could here her breath catch in her throat. I was in awe myself but, being a Malfoy, I wasn't about to show it. The Head Compartment was amazing. Being used to the regular compartments this was incredible. This one was huge, instead of covering just one side of the train, it went across, with seats that looked as comfortable as couches on both sides. A private bathroom was off to the right.

"Seems like all that studying actually paid off." I heard her mutter under her breath. She walked over to the far side of the compartment and sat down, her right shoulder against the window. She then leaned over to pull a book out of her bag. When she leaned over I saw her cleavage and felt my blood rush down from my head to a place that I never thought Granger would entice. I looked away and sat as far away possible. _What the hell is happening to me?_ _Why am I thinking about the mudblood like this? _I thought to myself as I looked back at her. Her hair was pulled over her right shoulder leaving the left side of her face exposed. I let my eyes look at her exquisite features, her high cheekbones, soft jaw line, and full lips. In her concentration she was biting her lip. Those lips looked so soft and I couldn't help but thinking of what those lips could do against mine, on my body, on my…_stop it, what the hell? _I thought while looking away. _I am the Slytherin Sex God. I can have any woman I want. I don't have to even think about her. She is nothing to me. She is a bug that needs to be squashed! That is what I will do. _I then looked back at her and again I felt blood draining from my head as I looked at her lips. She suddenly looked at me.

"What are you looking at Malfoy!" she barked at me. My eyes opened wide in shock and flew up to hers. I didn't have a chance to compose myself and she gasped as she saw my surprise. For a second our eyes met and we were both quiet. Her eyes were such a beautiful shade of caramel that I found it impossible to look away. I then smirked trying to take control of the situation and her eyes narrowed.

"None of your damn business Granger!" I sneered.

_Why is he looking at me? _I felt his eyes on me. It was quite disconcerting. Malfoy was making me feel very weird. I could feel his eyes go over my every move, over every piece of my body. _Why is he roaming his eyes over my body? _

I am used to boys ogling me. I have grown these past 2 years. My breasts grew and my body is now very womanly. My hair is no longer frizzy and brown, but has gotten longer so it hangs to my waist. The frizz is gone only to leave smooth waves. I finally learned to apply makeup and now I love the stuff. Once my body filled out I went shopping and acquired a complete new wardrobe. My Mother convinced me that I should be a bit more feminine. I was used to jeans and t-shirts. Now I wore mini-skirts, halter-tops, slacks, shirts, boots, and sandals, among others. I have a very good sense of style now. Not only that, I had learned a spell that always keeps my nails done so I can keep them beautiful while at school. I know I sound kind of vain, but I can't help it that I like looking good! But all of my preparation could not prepare me for Draco Malfoy staring at me. I sure as hell couldn't prepare myself for the feelings that his roaming eyes were causing inside me. He might as well have been touching me. I could feel his eyes on my face and it was as if he were tracing his fingers down my face, jaw line, my lips… I tried to read again but the words would not come into focus. My heart was racing and my breath was coming out rapidly. _Stop it! This is Draco Malfoy, the Ferret! _I scolded myself and looked up

"What are you looking at Malfoy!" I barked at him. He looked up from my mouth his eyes wide in shock. When his eyes connected with mine time seemed to stop. My heart stopped and I gasped. For once his eyes weren't filled with hatred and loathing. We seemed to be in our own world…

"None of your damn business Granger!" I heard him sneer. The moment was broke and I looked away. _What else could I expect from Malfoy? _But I was puzzled. _Why was he staring at me like that, and why was my body reacting the way it was? _His voice then cut through my thoughts again and I looked back at him.

"Granger, we have to be in the prefect compartment soon," He told me as he looked down to my breasts again. I crossed my arms against my chest and his eyes went back up to mine.

"You might want to change into your school robes," he whispered and with that he stood up and left the compartment.

I stared at the door as it closed shut. Thoughts were running through my head once again. I shook my head and stood up with a sigh.

"He's right. Time to pull myself together." With that I started pulling my robes out of my bag.

**DRACO'S POV**

For that one moment, I thought the world had stopped as I was looking into her eyes. They were such deep eyes; I felt I would lose myself in them… _Wake up _

I clenched my jaw and sneered at her, "None of your damn business Granger!" She then looked away and I felt my heart give an involuntary lurch. I relaxed my jaw and felt my face soften. I felt bad. Me a Malfoy and I actually felt bad about hurting the mudblood's feelings!

"Granger, we have to be in the prefect compartment soon," I told her quietly as my eyes swept over her clothes. She defiantly crossed her arms over her chest and I lifted my eyes back to hers.

When our eyes connected again I felt my breath catch in my throat yet again and I only managed a whisper, "You might want to change into your school robes." With that I stood up and left. I couldn't bear to be in the same space with her anymore! I leaned against the wall and tried to gather my thoughts. Ok this is GrangerI have no reason to be feeling this way._ i She's hot though/i _Squeaked a small voice in my head. She is hot. Damn hot. She made me want to grab a fistful of that hair, pull her head back and bruise her mouth with a kiss. _What am I thinking? This is the mudblood! _With that I started striding down the hall. _I cannot think about her like this. Not her. _I walked down the train my face set._ You just need to get laid. _I told myself over and over again. _That's it. All I need to do is fuck. Then I'll get the filthy mudblood out of my head. _

With that in mind I set off looking for a lay. I entered a compartment and saw Pansy Parkinson and her friends. When she saw me at the door she jumped up and ran to me.

"Drakie-poo, where have you been?" She whined as she put her arms around my neck, "I've missed you." She then pecked my lips. Her mouth so covered in sticky gloss, I almost retreated in disgust. _Careful Draco! _I thought to myself,_ you still want to fuck. _

"I need to talk to you, alone," I whispered smoothly into her ear. She pulled her face away and smiled seductively at me.

She turned to her friends, "Girls, I need to talk to Draco for a second. Go away," she commanded. The girls being the dimwits they were, just nodded and left. Pansy was much like me. She didn't want to take orders from anyone and was able to dominate the Slytherin girls. She closed the compartment door behind them, turned around and leaned against the door.

I let my eyes roll over her slutty attire. She was wearing a blue miniskirt with a white low cut top, and white high heels. She noticed my gaze and starting walking over to me.

"Have you missed me Drakie-poo?" She whispered as she started to undo my buttons.

"I told you to stop calling me that." I snarled at her. She was so stupid she didn't even falter. Her blue eyes went up to mine and she smiled.

"You did, didn't you?" She smiled and lowered her mouth to my neck, "Or else you wouldn't be here." As she ran her lips down my throat she started unbuttoning my shirt. I let my head go back and sighed.

_Women are so easy, so easy to manipulate. _I couldn't help thinking to myself. Women all around me would always drop to my feet. It was so easy to control them. It was so easy to make them do anything for me. They were always so willing to kiss me, touch me, and spread their legs for me. Frankly I was getting tired of everything being _so_ easy. I had every woman I desired.

_All but one, _the persistent small voice said in my mind. I once again found myself thinking about the one person I longed to forget. Her long brown hair, her soft caramel eyes which turned a dark shade of brown when she was pissed or confused.

As Pansy started taking care of my needs I couldn't help but imagine her as someone else. As I threw her on the seat it was Hermione's face I saw inviting me in for a kiss, not Pansy's. I shook my head but the image didn't falter.

I lowered my head to hers cautiously. _What am I doing? _I thought to myself. When my face was inches from hers I stared into her eyes.

"What's wrong Draco?" she asked curiously and I lost my resolve. I pushed my lips against hers and enjoyed the sweetness of her lips. I kissed her neck, lost in her smell. I pushed open her shirt and licked her breasts. As I heard her moan I lifted her skirt and put my hand in her knickers. While I used my hand on her she groaned and pulled my head to hers. I lost it, opened my pants and entered her. With each push it felt like I was losing my mind. When I was done I collapsed on her, my head on her breasts, taking panting breaths.

"Now wasn't that great, Drakie-poo?" Pansy cooed in my ear. My dreams were shattered as I looked up at her. I hurriedly stood up and looked at her disgustedly. Gone was the innocent vision of Hermione Granger and in front of me stood the Slytherin Slut Pansy Parkinson.


End file.
